Placebo
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Brooklyn pretende vivir con los grilletes de su sacrificio; atrapado entre la realidad y sus pesadillas.


**Placebo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _El dolor es, en su mayor parte, inútiles crueldades cometidas por miedo._

Dolor.

Obnubilándole los sentidos, quemándole por dentro al punto de rasgar el suelo hasta que los dedos le sangren… tal pareciera que fuera él el que está ardiendo y no su mente.

(preferirías estar muerto antes de tener que sufrir)

—Detente.

Es una plegaria irracional al pequeño con cabellos encendidos que lo mira de otro lado de la habitación oscura. Luego la misma voz del mismo niño se mueve discordante entre las paredes de estuco blanco hasta estar sobre él, jalando los cabellos anaranjados. —Cállate.

Es la risa pausada y la voz sobre él chocando en su rostro la que hace que Brooklyn abra sus ojos, temiendo por las uñas afiladas que se incrustan en sus mejillas pálidas, no arde, todo el ardor está ya dentro de él. Son sus músculos y sus huesos los que le impiden moverse. La sangre comienza a fluir dentro de él por cada arteria y todo se vuelve caliente, la vista se le nubla.

—BASTA.

Es el grito que lanza cuando como si le pusieran un resorte en el cuerpo se levanta presuroso de la cama con las arterias de los ojos inflamadas y la respiración irregular. El mismo dolor acuciante y oscuro vuelve a azotarle el cuerpo (paraparapara) se dice, y le dice a la sombra de ese niño que lo observa a los pies de la cama pero desaparece cuando Hitoshi se despierta asustado y lo observa sin saber qué ocurre.

—Diles… Diles que paren.

Pero no hay nadie en esa habitación.

Brooklyn no reconoce a ese niño, a veces cree que él mismo antes de toda la basura de BEGA, a ese que le gustaba colorear en las paredes y los ruiseñores. Otras veces cree que es Dranzer quien ahora lo persigue porque ha perdido a Kai.

Pero a veces se pregunta si no será Zeus.

(Eres tú, Brooklyn)

Y en esa súplica desatendida se levanta de la cama con ímpetu, boqueando y cuando se encuentra cayendo en el piso, el golpe contra sus labios sólo hace que la sangre comience a brotar. Su garganta escupe los jadeos de dolor uno tras otro, no es la sangre de su labio la que lo hace jadear, sino esa sombra oscura y tenebrosa que se acerca y desaparece como apareció, sólo dejándolo allí con la risotada siniestra flotando en el aire contaminado de la noche y la garganta resecar.

—Diles que paren, Hitoshi…

(no lo hagas)

—Broo…

Hitoshi camina entre la ropa sobre el piso hasta donde está el inglés, luego viene su mano siendo estampada contra la madera del piso, observándolo fijamente porque no es Brooklyn e que está allí, ese no es su peli-naranja.

(perdónperdónperdón)

El agudo dolor recorre a ambos cuando las unas de Hitoshi comienzan a rasgar la madera del piso y es Brooklyn que sonríe como la sombra tenebrosa que se postra frente a él, tras cada respiración incipiente el dolor aumenta cada tanto hasta que Hitoshi lanza un jadeo agudo por las astillas bajo sus dedos.

(lo siento, Hiro…)

¿Por qué se disculpa?

—Te herí…

Pero si son ellos los que le transformaron en lo que es ahora.

Hitoshi conoce a Brooklyn más que nadie en BEGA, cuando las lágrimas calientes caen por las mejillas del peli-naranja, las astillas cesan bajo las yemas de sus dedos y puede moverse hasta donde está, pero hay una fuerza maligna rodeándolo.

(tú eres el príncipe, son ellos los que deberían disculpase contigo)

—Pero Hiro…

(él está tan maldito como todos aquí)

Y el dolor se vuelve otra vez acuciante, le hace tirarse en posición fetal sobre el piso de madera con Hitoshi acariciándole la cabeza intentando que el dolor se le pase, no sabe muchas cosas de él, tampoco conoce lo que han hecho con BEGA. Pero conoce sus habilidades naturales y conoce su bondad.

(No lo sabes)

—Basta…

—Yo no quería…

(tú no querías, pero ellos sí)

Y allí sigue, la sombra tenebrosa sentada sobre su regazo contraído mientras él grita de manera silenciosa y Hitoshi no hace nada más que acariciarle el cabello con la mano buena, porque Zeus y Dranzer están allí y luego no están, porque ni siquiera está tan seguro de que sean ellos los que atormentan los ojos verdes, más bien… más bien cree que es el propio Brooklyn.

(Eres tú, Brooklyn)

Brooklyn cargaba con grilletes de sacrificio: atrapados entre la realidad y sus temores…


End file.
